


Five Emails That Nathan Prescott Almost Sent

by INMH



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Emails, Epistolary, Gen, Implied death/murder, Nathan's the only active character the rest are there in spirit, References to Drugs, References to kidnapping, References to someone spiking a drink, Spoilers, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Emails That Nathan Prescott Almost Sent

**TO:** Victoria Chase  
 **FROM:** Nathan Prescott  
  
 **SUBJECT:** Contest  
  
Drop out of the contest. Just do it.  
  
I don’t fucking care how badly you want to be a photographer, I don’t care how badly you want to be like your parents, I don’t give a fuck how badly you want to suck Jefferson’s dick, Victoria, drop out of the contest. Tell him you had a change of heart, tell him your dear fucking grandmother is about to pass away and you can’t even think of going to California  
  
Fuck Victoria your photos are fine you don’t need a fucking contest DON’T GO ANYWHERE WITH JEFFERSON FOR FUCKS SAKE  
  
[---]  
  
SEND  
 **SAVE AS DRAFT**  
DELETE  
  
( _there’s no way I can explain this_ )  
  
[---]  
  
 **TO:** Kristine Prescott  
 **FROM:** Nathan Prescott  
  
 **SUBJECT:** Help  
  
I’m in over my head. I don’t know what to do.  
  
Kris, I did something bad. Like, really, really _bad._ Like you’re gonna hate me its so bad. Everyone’s gonna hate me even more than they already do. Im fucked Kris Im really really fucked and I don’t know what to do.  
  
I need help.  
  
And I know you’re gonna want details but I can’t give any. All I can say is that I hurt someone. I hurt someone really, really badly. And if somebody finds out, I’m gonna be in the kind of trouble people hear about all over the country, not just bumfuck Oregon.  
  
Help help help  
  
[---]  
  
SEND  
SAVE AS DRAFT  
 **DELETE**  
  
( _she’s a continent away she can’t do fuck-all about this_ )  
  
[---]  
  
 **TO:** Kate Marsh  
 **FROM:** Nathan Prescott  
  
 **SUBJECT:** Sorry  
  
I don’t know if you have a computer or whatever so you may not read this for a while.  
  
I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.  
  
I put that shit in your drink. I didn’t take the video though. I’m sorry about it anyway. I wasn’t going to do anything to you if that’s what you think. I just thought you needed to lighten up a bit.  
  
Kate, I didn’t take you to the hospital. Obviously. I took you to  
  
[---]  
  
SEND  
 **SAVE AS DRAFT**  
DELETE  
  
( _fuck she probably doesn’t want to hear from my dumb ass this will only make it worse_ )  
  
[---]  
  
 **TO:** Maxine Caulfield  
 **FROM:** Nathan Prescott  
  
 **SUBJECT:** What the fuck  
  
I didn’t do shit to your room bitch. I didn’t.  
  
You think the girls in your damn dorm wouldn’t have had a few things to say if they’d seen me sneaking around there? You’re right in the center of the goddamn rumor-mill, you should know.  
  
Don’t you figure that maybe all your snooping around this week has pissed someone else off? That maybe I’m not the only one in the Max Caulfield Needs to Fuck Off Club? Think about it for five fucking seconds.  
  
But then what would you know, you think Mark fucking Jefferson’s an okay guy. Well let me tell you he’s  
  
[---]  
  
SEND  
SAVE AS DRAFT  
 **DELETE**  
  
( _she’s not going to believe me why the hell would she_ )  
  
[---]  
  
 **TO:** Sean Prescott  
 **FROM:** Nathan Prescott  
  
 **SUBJECT:** (No subject)  
  
Dad I need help.  
  
I wasn’t going to get you involved. I wanted to go to Kris but she’s in South America. So I need to  
  
[---]  
  
SEND  
SAVE AS DRAFT  
 **DELETE**  
  
( _yeah fucking right_ )  
  
[---]  
  
 **TO:** Mark Jefferson  
 **FROM:** Nathan Prescott  
  
 **SUBJECT:** please  
  
I feel guilty all the fucking time abnd my fucking meds aren;’t working and those fucking bitches were in the fucking dorms today they said they weren‘t doing anything but I fucking KNOW they were in my room  
  
That warren kid kicked the shit out of me too and it fucking hurts  
  
I don’t know what they saw or found I kept everything locked up like you said but I don’t know what they know and I’m freaking out please please please come meet me at the dorms so we can talk  
  
Please mark  
  
[---]  
  
 **SEND**  
SAVE AS DRAFT  
DELETE  
  
( _i’m dead. i’m fucking dead._ )  
  
[---]  
  
-End

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: For the record, any typos you see in this story were deliberately left unfixed. In some emails I was trying to communicate distress/instability, and in others I was trying to indicate that he was a little more composed. Anything that was immediately fixed by auto-correct (like, “I” is always capitalized, and certain conjunctions were automatically fixed as well) was left corrected.


End file.
